Just Like Magic (Dean x Reader)
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: You were having a horrible day, your parents were pushing you and your boyfriend just broke up with you. Sending you to the bar where your night went from horrible to amazing, as if by magic!


Just Like Magic

(Dean x Reader)

You swirled the contents in the bottom of your glass. You couldn't believe the day you had, talk about all around stressful. First your parents were after you to go back into the 'Family Business', which was completely out of the question. And to top it all off your Warlock of a boyfriend, which you had been seeing for what felt like centuries, dumped you. So here you were at one of the many local bars in town, trying to drown your stress away in a bottle of Vodka. A few guys had hit on you through out the night, but none had caught your attention, until now. You looked up over you're third or fourth shot of Vodka to see two men walk through the door. One was tall, with long shaggy brown hair and the second was about a head shorter with short, spiky hair that was almost a sandy blonde colour. He was wearing a dark leather jacket over two other layers of clothing, you had to admit, he was really good looking. By the way the two men acted you could tell they were brothers. The tall one, that kinda reminded you of a Moose, took a seat at one of the many tables, while the shorter one headed over to the bar. He came up and took a seat next to you, placing his order with the bartender. You saw him spot you out of the corner of your eye, making you smile slightly.

"Hi, my name is Dean." He smiled at you leaning against the bar.

"My name is (Y/N). Nice to meet you." You smile back before finishing off your glass.

"You too. Here let me get you another." Dean insisted waving his hand at the bartender.

"Why, thank you. You're so sweet." You continue to smile. You didn't know why but Dean had made the shitty day you had melt away.

Dean flashed you a wide smile making you blush slightly. You tired to hide it but it was to late.

"So what brings a gorgeous thing like you doing here, on a Saturday night all by yourself." Dean asked moving closer to you.

"Family and boyfriend, or should I say Ex-boyfriend problems." You started taking a swing from the glass the bartender had just passed to you.

"Wow, then we have a lot in common." Dean tried to flirt, now standing right next to you.

"And what makes you say that?" You asked leaning forward.

"Cause my family is a pain in the ass too." Dean stated also leaning forward, your faces just inches from each other.

"Then I guess we do." You laughing before placing your lips on his.

Dean was surprised by your sudden advancement on him, but soon he leaned in returning the kiss. After what felt like days, you broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow." Is all Dean said as he tried tow catch his breath.

You reached out your hand and dragged it up and down his chest. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable." You whisper seductively into his ear.

"Oh, hell ya!" Dean smirks grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the taller man shake his head before taking a bite out of the salad one of the waitresses had just brought him.

He leads you out side to his car, which you recognize at one as a 67 Impala. Since the car had first come out you've been dying to have one because it was your dream car.

"I can't believe you drive a 67! This is like the best car ever." You awed over the car, running your hand over the car's roof.

Dean smiled and pulled you in for another kiss. You melted into him as he reached behind him as he opened the door to the back seat of the car.

"That was . . . Wow!" Dean stated panting slightly as he held you close.

You could feel the heat coming off his naked body as you snuggled into his chest.

"That was amazing. I have to say." You laughed, moving your head so you could look into his green eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I swear that happened by magic." Dean smirked placing a kiss on your forehead.

The smile faded from your face as you sat up, covering yourself with the blanket Dean had pulled over you.

"Dean there's something I need to tell you." You said softly turning your head away from him.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" Dean asked worry clearly in his voice.

"I'm not who you think I am." You start to tell him, now turning to lock your (E/C) eyes with his green ones.

Dean sat up and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. "Okay now your really starting to worry me."

"First off, I know that you and your brother are both hunters." You inform him, earning yourself a confused and shocked look from Dean.

"But how . . ." He started to ask before you cut him off.

"When we were . . . well you know. I kinda looked into your soul. And I saw you and Sam fighting monster after monster." You continued to tell him, making him go from confusion and shock to just shock.

"Wait you looked into my soul?" Dean asked grabbing a blade, which you knew he had hidden under the back seat of the Impala. "What the hell are you!" He barked, raising his blade to your exposed chest.

"Okay Dean, I'll tell you but first lower the blade." You say placing your hand on the blade, slowly pushing it down. Once you had taken the blade from him you placing it behind you.

"I'm a witch." You finally spit out.

"You're a what?" Dean stuttered his eyes growing wide.

"I'm a witch. A real broom-riding, house-haunting, cauldron-stirring witch." You say with a slight smile.

Dean shook his head and tried not to laugh. "Did you just quote 'Bewitched'?" Dean asked a smile crossing his face.

You leaned forward placing your forehead to his, "Yes I did. But hey I got you a smile out of you, didn't I." You smile up at him.

"But still you're a witch!" Dean stated still not sure what to make of your sudden confession.

"But the thing is, I don't want to be a witch, never had. Both my parents are witch, so I'm a witch. This is why I'm fighting with them. They want me to accept who I am, but I don't want to. I just want to be a normal human." You tell him a frown coming to your face.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Dean asked pulling your chin up so he could look at you.

"No, never." You inform him, with a raised eyebrow confused at his question.

"Then your all good in my books, in more ways than one." Dean smirked pulling you in for a kiss.

You shift in the seat so that you were now straddling Dean's strong legs. Deepening your kiss.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked him." You think to yourself as Dean lowers you across the back seat of the Impala for round 2.


End file.
